ninjagocharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Samukai
Samukai Samukai is one of the major antagonists in the pilot episodes of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He was the Skulkin General of Fire, and King of the Underworld until Lord Garmadon seized his title. He still retained a high position in the leadership of the Underworld, and has since been overpowered by the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu, while being led into Garmadon's trap to escape the Underworld. Samukai retained a position high on the Underworld hierarchy as Garmadon's lieutenant and the Skulkin General of Fire, carrying out his superior's will until given the chance to possess all four weapons (in which case he was still, ironically, carrying out Garmadon's plan without realizing until it was too late). Background The Last Voyage (Flashback) Before Garmadon was cast into the Underworld, Samukai at some unknown point (shortly after Dr. Julien's first death) revived Dr. Julien with an elixir and requested him to make state-of-the art weaponry and vehicles. When Julien refused, Samukai trapped him on a small island guarded by a Leviathan, and stated that if he did not create what he had asked for he would never see Zane again. An Underworldly Takeover Samukai was once the King of the Underworld until Garmadon was banished to the Underworld after losing to a fight with his brotherSensei Wu. Samukai, addressing his authority, attempts to subject Garmadon to a lifetime of pain and suffering for his wrongdoings, but Garmadon used Spinjitzu to engage into a fight with Samukai. After the duel ends with Garmadon finally defeating Samukai, Garmadon then took Samukai's helmet for himself, dubbing himself as the new King of the Underworld, much to Samukai's discomfort. Samukai then became relegated as the Skulkin General of Fire. Way of the Ninja Years later, he personally lead an assault on the Four Weapons Blacksmith shop to find the map to the fourGolden Weapons. He fought Kai one on one for a small amount of time before subduing him, but before he could finish him off, Sensei Wu intervened. Samukai then used his daggers to cause a large water tower to fall on Kai, leaving Sensei Wu with a choice: Rescue Kai, or capture Samukai. Samukai used the distraction to capture Nya and escape in his Skull Truck. Seeking the Golden Weapons He then went to find the first Golden Weapon, the Scythe of Quakes, hidden in the Caves of Despair. However,Nuckal read the map upside down, and was digging in the wrong place. After the four Ninja accidentally gave away their presence, he took his army in to fight them and claim the Golden Weapon. Soon after the Ninja learned Spinjitzu during the battle, he called a retreat, as he was not prepared to fight four Spinjitzu masters. Garmadon then gave Samukai new orders: Let the Ninja think they're winning. Samukai continued to seek the Golden Weapons, but allowed the Ninja to dominate until just before they began to search for the Sword of Fire. Then, Garmadon's scheme came into play. Kai was lured away from the rest of the group, and Sensei Wu followed. Samukai and his army then ambushed Jay, Zane and Cole, claiming the Shurikens of Ice, the Scythe of Quakes, and the Nunchucks of Lightning for Garmadon. Betrayal To Lord Garmadon Garmadon then sent him back to the Underworld, where he fought Sensei Wu, who was wielding the Sword of Fire. Samukai defeated him, and took up the Sword, intending to use the Four Weapons and their power to defeat Garmadon and regain control of the Underworld. However, the power of the Four Weapons united was too much for anyone to handle, and as a result, Samukai disintegrates and a Portal through space and time appears, which was Garmadon's true plan all along. Having succeeded in his plan, Garmadon then escapes through the Portal vowing to return with more power so that he can wield the Four Weapons and recreateNinjago in his own image. Appearance Samukai had four arms and a large head. He also had two scars above his eyes, and wore the standard chest plate of a fire-based General of the Skeleton Army. He once wore the helmet Lord Garmadon wore in 2011, as it seems this helmet goes to the ruler of the Underworld. Weapons In battle, Samukai generally wielded four daggers with small skulls on the hilts. Apart from general melee combat, he could also twirl the blades in his hands, enhancing their cutting power, or throw them with impressive accuracy at enemies or objects. After attacking the Ninja in the Forest of Tranquility, Samukai gained three of the four Golden Weapons; the Scythe of Quakes, the Shurikens of Ice, and the Nunchucks of Lightning. He used them all to great effect against Sensei Wu, overwhelming him with the combined elements of Ice, Lightning, and Earth. However, when he picked up the Sword of Fire and attempted to use all four Golden Weapons against Lord Garmadon, he was destroyed, as their combined power would overwhelm anyone apart from the First Spinjitzu Master. In fact, Lord Garmadon had counted on Samukai's betrayal giving him the means of making himself powerful enough to possess all four Golden Weapons at once. Trivia * Samukai's name is a pun on of the word "Samurai." * His appearance and role in the series are reminiscent of General Grievous (from Star Wars). Notably, both Samukai and Grievous are four-armed generals who are predominantly white in coloration and who act as the second-in-command of the evil forces. In "Way of the Ninja," Samukai even used a similar technique to General Grievous, rapidly spinning his weapons in his hands to act as shields and saws. * Samukai is the only Skulkin that doesn't have a spinner or a Character Card. This was due to his unique minifigure design making the spinner more or less stable (a problem that would later prevent the Serpentine Generals from appearing in spinner sets), or because his four arms would give players more options on weapon placement, making Samukai a potential game-breaker against other "normal" characters. * Samukai is a playable character in LEGO Ninjago: Tournament. * He was mentioned in Shadow of Ronin. Appearances Major Appearances *Way of the Ninja *The Golden Weapon *King of Shadows *Weapons of Destiny Minor Appearances *An Underworldly Takeover (Flashback) *The Last Voyage (Flashback) Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains Category:2011 Category:Day of the Departed